horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rollin'
Rollin' is a song by American rap-rock group Limp Bizkit. It was released on October 10, 2000 as the third single for their third studio album Chocolate Starfish and the Hot Dog Flavored Water. Lyrics Alright partner Keep on rollin' baby You know what time it is Throw your hands up Throw your hands up Throw your hands up Ladies and gentlemen Throw your hands up Throw your hands up Chocolate starfish Keep on rollin' baby Move in now move out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Breathe in now breathe out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' Now I know y'all be loving this shit right here L.I.M.P Bizkit is right here People in the house put them hands in the air Cause if you don't care Then we don't care 1 2 3 times two to the six Jonesin' for your fix Of that Limp Bizkit mix So where the fuck you at punk Shut the fuck up And back the fuck up While we fuck this track up Throw your hands up Now move in now move out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Breathe in now breathe out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' You wanna mess with Limp Bizkit (yeah) You can't mess with Limp Bizkit (why) Because we get it on (when?) Every day and every night (oh) And this platinum thing right here (uh huh) Yo we're doin' it all the time (what) So you better get some better beats And a some better rhymes (dough) We got the gang set So don't complain yet Twenty four seven never beggin' for a rain check Old-school soldiers blastin' out the hot shit That rock shit Puttin' bounce in the mosh pit Throw your hands up Now move in now move out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Breathe in now breathe out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' Hey ladies hey fellas And the people that don't give a fuck All the lovers all the haters And all the people that call themselves players Hot mamas pimp daddies And the people rollin' up in caddies Hey rockers hip-hoppers And everybody all around the world Now move in now move out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Breathe in now breathe out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' Now move in now move out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Breathe in now breathe out Hands up now hands down Back up back up Tell me what ya gonna do now Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (what) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (come on) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' (yeah) Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rolling Why It Sucks #The chorus is annoying. #Fred Durst's grating singing voice. #The music video is laughable. #The lyrics are very repetitive and corny. #Mediocre cover art. #Terrible flow. #Bad production. #Bad mixing. #They threw a random car horn into the instrumental, which almost breaks the flow of the instrumentals. The Only Redeeming Quality # The instruments (specially when listening to the "Instrumental" version) are decent. Music Video Limp Bizkit - Rollin' (Air Raid Vehicle) Category:2000s Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Limp Bizkit Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with bad production Category:Awful Moments in Music History